Diskussion:Uagadou
Hallo Stephen, würest du dir bitte mal den Originaltext bei Pottermore anschauen. Ich bin der Übersetzung nicht ganz glücklich....danke LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 19:18, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) ::HiHi, in den Büchern ist die Verwandlung in einen Animagus extrem schwer und nur wenige schaffen es Animagus zu werden. Laut Pottermore laufen in Afrika Animagi in Herden rum ... (okay übertrieben) ... aber ich fand es ja schon immer witzig, dass ausgerechnet Wurmschwanz die Animagus-VErwandlung beherrschte, während andere es nicht konnten. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 09:27, 11. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hey, Leute. Im 2. Band der HP-Bücher bin ich auf Seite 149 auf das Dorf Ouagadogou gestoßen. Ich weiß, die Schriftweise ist etwas anders, aber die Ähnlichkeit ist da. Prof. Lockhart sagt: "... ich kann mich an einen ganz ähnlichen Vorfall in Ouagadogou erinnern", sagte Lockhart, "eine Serie von Attacken, nachzulesen in meiner Autobiographie; ich konnte die Dorfbevölkerung mit verschiedenen Amuletten ausstatten, und die Sache war sofort erledigt ..." Vielleicht gibt es zwischen Uagadou und Ouagadogou einen Zusammenhang. Es könnte theoretisch das Dorf neben Uagadou sein, so wie Hogsmeade neben Hogwarts liegt. Könnt ihr mit dieser Information etwas anfangen? Vielleicht kann man es als kleine Spekulation auf dieser Seite ganz klein erwähnen. Mehr ist leider über das Dorf nicht bekannt. Thanks, ~~Ginny-Hermine~~ Hey, Leute. Im 2. Band der HP-Bücher bin ich auf Seite 149 auf das Dorf Ouagadogou gestoßen. Ich weiß, die Schriftweise ist etwas anders, aber die Ähnlichkeit ist da. Prof. Lockhart sagt: "... ich kann mich an einen ganz ähnlichen Vorfall in Ouagadogou erinnern", sagte Lockhart, "eine Serie von Attacken, nachzulesen in meiner Autobiographie; ich konnte die Dorfbevölkerung mit verschiedenen Amuletten ausstatten, und die Sache war sofort erledigt ..." Vielleicht gibt es zwischen Uagadou und Ouagadogou einen Zusammenhang. Es könnte theoretisch das Dorf neben Uagadou sein, so wie Hogsmeade neben Hogwarts liegt. Könnt ihr mit dieser Information etwas anfangen? Vielleicht kann man es als kleine Spekulation auf dieser Seite ganz klein erwähnen. Mehr ist leider über das Dorf nicht bekannt. Thanks, ~~Ginny-Hermine~~ Für mich kein Zusammenhang erkennbar, außer das beide in Afrika liegen. Ouagadogou ist die Hauptstadt von Burkina Faso (Kein Dorf) und Uagdou, die Schule, liegt in Uganda. https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/693533134609072128 --Rodolphus (Diskussion) 10:21, 25. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Sorry, ich dachte das wäre ein frei erfundener Name. Ich dachte das wäre ein Dorf, weil da Dorfbevölkerung steht. Ginny-Hermine (Diskussion) 12:01, 28. Jul. 2016 (UTC)Ginny-HermineGinny-Hermine (Diskussion) 12:01, 28. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :Ouagadogou ist nun mal kein erfundener Name und selbst wenn, wäre schon die Schlussfolgerung, wenn es gleich klingt liegt es vielleicht beieinander, reinste Spekulation. Nimm zum Beispiel mal die Orte Bangui und Banjul. Die klingen doch auch ähnlich. Nur sie sind beide nicht erfunden, sondern die Haupstädte von Gambia und der Zentralafrikanischen Republik. Es liegen somit ca. 4000 Km dazwischen. Zum Thema Dorfbewohner, soweit wir Goldlöckchen, entschuldige Gilderoy, kennen, war der nie in Ouagadogou, sondern hat die Geschichte wieder mal geklaut. Die Tatsache, dass er bei 1,3 Millionen Einwohnern von einem Dorf schreibt, soll wohl eher zeigen, dass er nie da war. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 14:23, 28. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hallo, warum wird "Mountains of the Moon" mit Ruwenzori-Gebirge übersetzt? Wo genau ist die Quelle hierfür, dass Rowling wirklich dieses Gebirge meint? Auf der englischen Wikipedia-Seite steht, dass das Ruwenzori-Gebirge manchmal ("sometimes") als "Mountains of the Moon" bezeichnet wird. Auch nach weiteren Quellen wird "Mountains of the Moon" nicht unbedingt mit dem Ruwenzori-Gebirge gleichgesetzt, aber die meisten vermuten dies. Hier scheint es so, dass es definitivlich der Fall ist. Davon kann man aber bislang noch nicht ausgehen. Daher besser - wie z.B. in Wikipedia gemacht, das Original benutzen. Marmue15 (Diskussion) 21:45, 17. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Hallo, vielleicht deswegen Ruwenzori-Montains?--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 08:34, 18. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ::Hi Stephen, schaust Du Dir bitte mal den obigen Einwand von Marmue15 an, ist er berechtigt? Du hattest damals das "Ruwenzori-Gebirge" eingefügt. Für mich ist das OK, so wie der Artikel jetzt ist :-)... LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 08:56, 18. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Huhu, zu euren Kommentaren: Es ist lediglich eine Vermutung, dass es sich bei "Mountains of the Moon" um das Ruwenzori-Gebirge handelt. Wikipedia (und auch einige andere Fachbücher) sehen das wohl ähnlich. Dort steht auf der Seite Mountains of the Moon: "Mountains of the Moon (Latin: Montes Lunae, Arabic: Jibbel el Kumri[1]) is an ancient term referring to a legendary mountain or mountain range in east Africa at the source of the Nile River. Various identifications have been made in modern times, the Rwenzori Mountains of Uganda being the most celebrated." (Zitat von: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mountains_of_the_Moon_(Africa)). Demnach ist das zwar wahrscheinlich, aber nicht definitiv belegt. Danach klingt aber die deutsche Formulierung. Ein wahrscheinlich/vermutlich einzufügen wäre ggf. besser. Marmue15 (Diskussion) 09:49, 18. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Es wurden zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten verschiedene Gebirge als Mondberge identifiziert, aber nicht nur dass das Ruwenzori-Gebirge das einzige ist, das auch heute noch Mondgebirge genannt wird, es ist auch das einzige dieser Gebirge, dass in Uganda liegt. Als JKR vorgeworfen wurde, sie hätte alle anderen Zauberschulen in Länder platziert und diese Zauberschule nur in Afrika, als wären die afrikanischen Länder unwichtig, hat JKR in einem Interview als das dazugehörige Land Uganda benannt. Somit ist dies Gebirge nicht nur wahrscheinlich, sondern sicher, auch das gemeinte. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 14:27, 18. Feb. 2017 (UTC)